DR: Total Collision
by Shyjoker
Summary: "Wonderland is a dream world. But it never existed obviously. Thinking that's real then I'm escaping the reality." She said. The boy then muttered, "But I think it's better that was real." The girl glared him to silenced. Childhood memories aren't something easy to let go. Like the fact ants likes sweet aren't changed. Does it exist that Wonderland? HIATUS


Bloody, bloody, soft, chewy and stinks.

Like some fishes or some scents in a dirty market in my home country. Dirty, stinky and muddy. So disgusting. But the difference is; What's at the market stinks was black and what is here is red. Very, and much very red. Almost like beef meet, before it was cooked. Not this one more thicker, redder and liquidy.

I remember this when I was nosebleeding.

Oh, wait. Riddle is over now.

This is blood.

Yep. Fresh blood, leaking, pouring out.

I wonder will my mother would be angry at me? Or the teachers? Or my friends?

Ah, I had no friends. I forgot about that, nobody likes me.

So after school I went to a park that nobody had interest to play there, because it was boring and dirty. Except dirty, because it was not. I think probably because the recent news that mother talked about. About male taking children away from here.

Or aliens taking people from here.

Or maybe about woman taking kids out from here.

They say it's not safe. But I doubt that very, and very and really very much.

*Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!*

Because the man who was taking children away already been caught.

"Annoying, the world should just rot away."

Aliens doesn't exist. Like Santa as.

*Stab! Stab! Stab!*

The woman who takes the children had the right to do, because she had the tittle as a mother.

"I wonder is you still alive?" I pondered as stopping my hand.

Picking, picking up the drenched bloody leg as I stares at it. It's interesting, seeing the droplet from the fur. Poor kitty, I wonder if this pretty thing is a male of female sexed? Well, no necklace means it had nobody to stay with and nobody would mourn for him.

Very pretty, pretty grey fur.

Silk, silky fur.

Poor thing, I'm a demon wielding a paper cutter. Instead used the cutter for papers, I used on animals.

How badly I sunk into bad side? Stealing, murdering, stealing, torturing, ah!

My curiosity is very strange as vague.

I stands up and opened my red bag open, I taking out a hand wipes. Daisy scented. I pulled one to clean some blood stains on my bag and the plastic keep, then after that my pink giraffe one is next and finally. The cotton wraps around the red meat. Ew. It quickly drench the whites into red. Need more wet tissues for this. And more. Another. Another one. More. More. More.

And finally, I had created a cat mummy. Homemade not to mention. Though it should be white instead of red but oh well, it happens and happens. Nobody would care about the difference, I'm not even bringing this to school. Or else the teacher will call my mother in, and she will be angry. Very much and very angry about what I did after school ended today.

"...There it should be done, just a stone or wood for this..." I told myself after dusting hands off from the dust. My nails felt stuffy and uncomfortable, the water tap should work. But not now. I need a marking for this... Grave.

Poor kitty cat. Just like my Grandmama, it died and put under some dirts. But, the cat didn't get a final bath since it was drenched too much and will leave some marks on the park. It didn't get some flowers on the body and grave, because I had no money for it and the flowers in the park was picked a lot by the girls passing here. Because it was very, very and very much pretty.

Oh, right. There was some rocks, use those for the grave and arrange the name for the cat. What should name it? 橙 (Daidai/Orange)?

Okay, that should do. Because the life subject was tested at the sun being all orange, filling all world in orange lights. It is interesting to watch.

Looks like, test subject number #31 is done.

Subject #31 is named Daidai. This subject it struggling when the belly was the first to slash, despite I done it slowly it struggles very badly like a horse dislike being ride on. It nearly scratched me despite the bandages was sticky enough for that thing to move. I guess rope was really important? But it seems very much impossible to get or buy it. No store selling it.

Even when I asked it, the adult would questioned me. That is very bad. Very, very and very bad.

Nobody should know this, not even my...

"A...-chan?" I jumped and recognize the voice.

I turned my back and see my brother, rather soaked but luckily he didn't get all red and blue. The round burn mark on his hands seems like just that the last burning on his body. I should recheck him after we get home.

"A-chan I'm worried..." He started. That face is very annoying, remind me my subject #12 Nina. A brown bushy puppy, dirty and very accepting anyone's presence no matter how much they abuse her. I thought it was a girl because the barking voice and maybe, the eyes? Just like now, like my current brother eyes. Asking me "What are you doing?"

"Of what?" I asked him rather... In a bad mood like tone.

"You're always home late, sometime I need buy you time when mom came home early. I had... to lie for you too..." I felt my back crawling with something. I looked down. The grey stone road still the same as ever, though the white line was rather fading out?

"A-chan, please tell me you didn't do anything weird?" He asking me the same questions over and over.

"It's none of your business." I grazing my teeths. I'm angry because of him and my bag was tiring my shoulders.

"A-chan..." He getting teared up.

"Be a man, why I had be the hero all the time!?" I yelled at him.

Tears getting more like rain, "I-I'm sorry... It just I felt, you've been doing something bad... Very bad."

I then calmed my down and put down my red bag, and pulled out a wipes. "There, there... Calm down nii-chan." I assured him. "Sorry..."

He didn't answered but still making some whines, like those subjects doing when my cutter went into them. I need calm him down, or mother would be angry at me. The only one who was capable making my brother cry the most was me.

"There, there calm down, don't cry." Or I get into trouble instead of you.

Must be your revenge that I used you a scapegoat for my accidently break on the power chord in the house huh? Too bad, you won't get it.

Never will, so just play that innocent face of yours.

 **Wimp**.

* * *

(Few years later...)

Today is my first day for a renewed middle school days. Hurray, more hell. My luck is getting worse, I remember that my room was freaking haunted for some reason! And my mother had said bear it because that's the cheaper house rent we got. Anyway, the school is large and very red. What was it called again? Egao Middle School.

I had no details about this building that was huge as castle or I'm exaggerating that one, but the students will be quiet many. As it was; Over one thousands if you count all classes. Wow, looks like nobody would be angry for me if somehow their name aren't registered in my own brain.

 **ONE DAMN HECK THOUSANDS**. And it was over man! Probably because they had all ABC classes, literally. When other schools had F for the last ones. This one had Z for the last one! Heaven sakes! Not even college had this many, probably? I never been into one.

Not to mention, they had three buildings for all living 15 per-class students from all english alphabets! Also count the teachers, they must be near hundreds of them! Holly mackerel!

Right this red giant building that reminds me of a kingdom from royals are actually a building for clubs activity and further all, some indoors pools and spa! From what I read from the pamphlet.

I got enrolled because my studies and my mother's friend kindness. Not to mention, other details I'm not aware.

Well, my name is Leal Shinjitsu. My first name was taken after my father, who was missing for years. It was my fourth birthday he's gone and never came back that my mother rename my old name into his, not to mention my last name. My childhood was terrible, even my first year as a junior high far worse. But with my wits and guts every one of them got cowered down.

Well, I should be get in there. I'm late, for half and hour due my later wake up call and the train was got into some trouble.

Worse of all, the train trouble was no ordinary; It was hijacked!

Don't believe me?

Great and double great, now everyone in class will see me as the greatest slacker in the whole world. Well, I hope the teacher explains my late coming in. Since the officer already explains it.

Well, this silly uniform I'm wearing it was rather attention getter and it really making me so down like rat.

I hope the school didn't bad as I think.

One step into the special entrance I walked in.

* * *

 **~/LOCATION: Red Building Hallway. FLOOR: First. TIME: 09.32\~**

* * *

Give me a word of 'ironic' since the insides were bluish shades instead on red like the outside. Well, this place quiet normal than it givens? The wall was filled with few art works from the students, who is written to be an alumni from here. Some were plain, good and the one which is the eye catcher was rarely to be seen in here. The were also some award cabinet made from glass, trophies and medals was decorated the insides very well. Gold, silver and bronze.

Even some sculptures, statues and vase was here too. Okay, this is getting me some chills. This is a normal school right? Mother never lied about it, she said this was best top school in. Well, when she meant best as 'normal' and definitely didn't mean this luxuriously good. Kill me with some bug spray, this place getting to my bones to chills seriously.

Also play a horror theme to suit my emotions right now. Not to mention, just in case if suddenly this situation graduates from 'horror' into 'terror'.

Well, my backpack is really tiring me out. Better cut myself to class.

Grace my good day and safety god of world.

* * *

 **~/LOCATION: ? ? ? Building Hallway. FLOOR: ? ? ?. TIME: 09.48\~**

* * *

Gah! I am so late! All the hall is empty as like eaten canned tuna! What's more annoying that, almost window for all class are covered by curtains and the door are no help either to check all classes. Though, my class should be at 2-F. It should be here and AHA!

"Here you are stupid class, good thing you're near with the staircase or else I'll be crying on the floor." I joked myself. "Well, I doubt that..." Last time I cried was almost years ago. Though still tearing up but not for some petty reasons. Well, here goes nothing.

All lungs are filled with air and I slide the door open. "Sensei! I-I'm sorry that I late so much but I can explain!"

Nobody answered.

The class even empty.

What the heck? Did I just came way too early or something instead of school first day is here, but holiday!? Am I getting loony or something? This is crazy as cat dating in my house! It literally happens, that my mother protested that the need some cat motel instead our garden. I slide the door back in place and walk to the front seat and near to the teacher's desk. My eyesight getting tingly these days, so front seat is my greatest hope to get in this very first day.

I was sure today is the day all kids back to school and bored with studies, but maybe I messed up? Or the time in this school first day also special? Instead of 8 AM but 10 AM? Heck no. This is messed up. Argh, my brother will getting his hair tangled in my fist when this day was over. He is so gonna get it! He was suppose accompany me into the school instead left for dead in my own bedroom! Seriously, that moron. Sheeesh. Bad luck getting into me.

Well, maybe I can check the building for more filling up my curiosity. But suddenly, I felt all sleepy.

Damnit, maybe last night I sleep too late that I got late. Serve me right. But my brother still get his hair in my fist.

*Yawns*

Well, for a little wouldn't be so bad. I mean, what could possibly happened while I'm sleeping?

Okay, no more negative hopes and get some good day or rest.

Hope my mood getting better than this bad morning I get.

* * *

What a strange dream, I got myself into. So strange that I can't remembering it no matter I tried too. Then outside the class a clear havoc was ringing like when the train got hijacked. Only there was fewer people.

 _"Juve! Get yourself some rest out while I'm dealing with this thing!"_

 _"And you helping me with that arm rusted out? Not a chance!"_

 _*Thump! Thump! Thump!*_

 _"Guys... this is a save hell."_

 _"Safe haven dimwit girl."_

 _"Manners..."_

 _"Shut it, hope we get ourself with a last member in there!"_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _*THUD*_

 _"NOW YOU FAINT?! OF ALL F*CKING TIME YOU FAINTED?!"_

 _"HORATICO GET YOUR FEET IN THAT ROOM BEFORE I DIED JUST BECAUSE I'M DEFENDING SOME REAL IDIOTS IN HERE!"_

 _"ZIP YOUR DAMN SH*T KINGSLEY!"_

Wow, first day I'm getting pranked with seniors drama about they were getting attacked by something.

*ROAR!*

Yeah, something lame. That machine sounds really so lame that I really think Robocop still better than this. But, it's curiousing for my head so much that I didn't aware my surroundings and open the slide door. My eyes met with his, and the girl who he's shouldering on was sleeping peacefully. He was startled by my appearance than he whispered something and I cocked my head outside only to see something surreal.

A young man was fighting off a mechanical bear that was really monstrous size and for some reason, the bear who seems really furios despite the wicked grin calming down. I faintly heard some machine turning down that the boy nearly crushed under it. But he able to bear it's weight and put it down. He then turns his shoe to this directions and was looking to the two in front of me, until he met my black orbs.

"...Um, what are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Girl are you retarded or something?" The rude boy spats.

Whoops, that came out wrong. Well, it's a slight of secret that asking that statement was my number one habit for getting off confusion. Only to get more confusion instead of answer.

What the heck just happened?

The girl then gasped, "...Um... The three of us, are come in peace and with piece or wish."

Okay, somebody translate her statement for me. Or she was trying to say they're nice people? Because one guy is wearing a suit, one guy wearing a hospital gown and this girl was wearing her bathing suit! What the hell, is this getting normal every minute?!

Maybe I should get here with my shirt, jacket, pants and shoes!

* * *

 **Name: (Japanese or different nationals are accepted freely, the setting aren't in Japan or another country. Not in space. Undersea. Under the space too. Train. Car. Building. Mall. Hospitals and other shits.)**

 **Race: (Human, or another case? Not always be human. Demons, Gods, Angels and Deity aren't welcomed. I take them as Mary or Gary sue.)**

 **Gender: (Male and Female ONLY. Crossdress is natural if you had a good damned reason as Chihiro as!)**

 **Age: (This maybe important, but better think it before sending it in. This is not about Middle School or Junior High or even Elementary School, but Highschool. But Young prodigies are accepted too, as long it's not under 10 maybe?)**

 **Tittle: (You know what I'm talking about?)**

 **Physical** **Appearance: (If this wasn't filled, you will kill me with stress.)**

 **Clothes.**

 **-Current Wear: (Your characters may wearing something weird as pajamas, uniform, swimsuit and etc. They can change their clothes later.)**

 **-Actual Wear: (Yeah, after some situation is normal once again they will wear their own ACTUAL normal wear)**

 **-Sleep Wear: (If you had none, then it's fine actually)**

 **-Swim Wear: (This too.)**

 **-School Uniform: (... I am serious, asking your character's uniform. Yes I'm mean it.)**

 **Accessories. (You don't have filled them up, just filled what's needed)**

 **Heads:**

 **Ears:**

 **Necks:**

 **Hand/Arms:**

 **Feet:**

 **Others:**

 **Personality: (Obviously, you get what I mean. Get details, but please sappearate them in different paragraph, since I'm quiet quick reading and ALWAYS missed some outs. Or goes like this.)**

 _EXP:_

 _(A) Personality: Cold, silent, cool, and always mislead people thinking them as mute._

 _A is very dark while thinking something, doesn't care about others so much. She is a sociopath from child, but currently tried to toned it down by her own._

 _When dealing others, A can't help but think the worst cases from either looks or personality. But frankly, A wanted to be friends but doubted everything she sees which making her as an antisocial, much to her dismay._

 _A very much accept judgements from others, but she can't tolerates some bad or cruel actions lashed onto them. A will became hot blooded and headed if someones getting to close to her personal space._

 **How calling others: (Do they called others by first or last or nicknamed them?)**

 **Habits: (Everyone had their habits)**

 **Hobbies: (As well)**

 **Battles: (This doesn't had to be filled, VERY MUCH. Not everyone can be offensive. But, defensive too)**

 **Magic: (No everyone will had magic. SO NOT EVERY MAGICAL GIRL STORIES WILL BE SO OH-SO CUTE AND ADORABLE!)**

 **Birthday: (Poor kid, no birthday for them huh?)**

 **Mental State: (Normal and abnormal)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Secret:**

 **History: (Child to now.)**

 **Trauma Scenario:**

 **Phobia:**

 **Quotes: (Sets some voicing for them)**

 **Others: -Well, I forgot something do I?- Oh, right please be detailed, since I can't promise you that I'm calling in your inbox will be my styles or habits. But I'll try, also this story plot will be inbetween timeline in my two previous SYOC. I taking some numbers in and I'm kinda a strange kid. My plot mostly thickens in mid years. So you guys had to wait for this to update, but I need some preparing.**

 **So it's limitless, I will take in all OC into here. And this will be updated once a week for the OCs.**

 **Don't be scared.**

 **I won't bite randomly.**

 **Maybe? :3**

 **So if you're really don't like to wait. Then you may enjoy my art in Deviantart, in both Traditional and Digital way. For some scenes I planned or stuffs. Thank you for your time.**

 **And I still not changed my bratty personality. Lol. (\^w^/)**

 **Hello there new and old ones!**

 **EDIT: If you put in reviews, worry not I copy to my files and erase it! Only for guest, if you're not a guest then I erase this story make a new.**


End file.
